For The Next Fifty Years
by svgurl410
Summary: oneshot; future fic- It's Clark and Ollie's wedding day. Clark/Oliver, Chloe/George Dean, Lois/Bruce


It's been a while since I've written about my OTP but here's a new Clark/Ollie fic that I wrote for a big bang challenge over at cw_land (an LJ comm). I hope you all like it! Please let me know what you think!

**Title:** For the Next Fifty Years  
**Fandom:** Smallville/The Dark Knight  
**Pairing/Characters:** Clark/Oliver, Chloe/George Dean, Lois/Bruce  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 4116  
**Spoilers:** slight s8; AU  
**Warnings:** slash  
**Disclaimer: **don't own anything  
**Summary:** future fic; It's Clark and Oliver's wedding day.  
**A/N:** for the cw_land Big Bang Challenge; thanks to boltgirl426 for beta'ing and coming up with the title!

* * *

"So, are you ready?"

Clark Kent stopped fiddling with his tuxedo and turned toward the owner of the voice. "I think so?"

His best friend, who was also posing as his best woman, just grinned at him. "You sound confident."

"I'm just a little bit nervous," Clark confessed.

"You're getting _married_, Clark," Chloe exclaimed. "Everyone gets nervous. I sure as hell did."

That was true; he remembered how paranoid Chloe had been before her wedding. Since her first wedding to Jimmy ended in divorce, Chloe was even more worried the second time around.

But Clark knew the situation was different; Chloe's husband, Metropolis police officer George Dean, was a lot more mature than Jimmy had been and they were a lot better prepared for marriage. Either way, Clark was happy that his best friend got her happy ending. She definitely deserved it.

He eyed her warily and finally smiled. "I just, I just never thought this day would come, you know?" Between all his secrets and the fact that he was an alien, he figured he'd never find the one person who could deal with everything.

"Hmph," Chloe huffed, "I did … you're a great catch and Oliver's lucky to have you."

That was another thing he never would've expected … Oliver Queen. The blond had come into his life through Lois, but he had somehow found his place in Clark's inner circle, gaining his trust and eventually even winning his heart. The pair had their ups and downs, especially early on in their friendship, but at the end of the day, Clark knew he could trust Oliver with not only his secrets but also his life and the vice versa was true as well.

It was only when Clark officially joined the Justice League did he and Ollie really begin to get closer. Batman, who ended up being none other than billionaire Bruce Wayne, was Superman's partner in the League, but it was Oliver who Clark bonded with after hours. They found themselves hanging out on a regular basis, when Ollie was in town.

But it was only when Clark found himself jealous after Ollie told him that he mentioned that he was going out on a date that he realized his feelings has somewhat evolved from friendship to something else.

The feelings overwhelmed him at first, since he hadn't been in a real relationship since Lana left. There had been the date here and there, but nothing long lasting. To realize that he was having feelings for one of his best friend was huge, but the fact that it was his _male _best friend made the situation even worse.

However, he was an adult now and acceptance came a lot easier than he thought it would.

Ollie had always flirted with him, and now, Clark was slightly flirting back, or at least he was trying. It had surprised the other man at first, but he got used to it rather quickly.

Despite all their banter, neither of them were able to make the next move. In fact, it was Chloe's wedding that was the catalyst for the two of them moving their relationship from friendship to more.

'_All right, just one hundred words left,' Clark thought as he typed up his article for the Planet. Glancing at the clock, he smiled. He could finish up and send this, make dinner and still have plenty of time to go out for patrol. _

_As he turned his attention back to the screen, his eyes fell on the wedding invitation sitting on the table. _

_Picking it up, he let a smile grace his face. Sometimes, he could hardly believe that Chloe was getting married again. After her first marriage failed, she had been adamant about never getting married again. Then, she met George and everything had changed. _

_Truth be told, while Clark liked Jimmy and worked with him well at the Planet, he felt that George was a better fit for Chloe. Also, he remembered the other man from the alternative universe Jor-El created, though he didn't share that information immediately. Only after Chloe and George had gotten engaged did he reveal that little tidbit. _

_Chloe had laughed it off. "I guess some things are just meant to be, no matter what the universe," she had remarked. _

_Though unlike that other world, where he had barely interacted with George, he ended up finding a friend within him, and was even asked to be a groomsmen at the wedding. Of course, he agreed, and Chloe was ecstatic that the two of her favorite men were getting along so well. _

_Clark knew that he would do whatever it took for Chloe's wedding to go right this time, because she deserved it. _

_Turning his attention back to the article, he started typing, finishing the last part quickly. He sent the article, and stood up, ready to head to the kitchen. A knock at the door stopped him in his tracks. _

_Who could that be? It's not as if he was expecting anyone. _

_Making his way to the door, he looked through the peephole and was surprised to see none other than Oliver Queen standing on the other side. _

_Unlocking and opening it, he greeted the blond with a smile. "Hey. This is a surprise."_

"_A good surprise, I hope," Oliver replied, grinning. _

"_Of course," Clark said, chuckling. "Come on in." _

"_Thanks," Oliver responded, making his way into the apartment. "I hope I'm not coming at a bad time." _

"_Not at all," Clark assured him. Gesturing to the couch, he added, "Have a seat. Can I get you anything?"_

"_Nah, I'm good," Oliver replied, sitting on the aforementioned couch. _

_Clark took a seat across from him, setting aside his laptop. _

"_Was I interrupting anything?" Oliver asked. _

"_No, you're good," Clark told him. "I was done with the article anyway. Though I have to say, I didn't know you were in town."_

"_Yeah, just arrived a couple of hours ago," Oliver explained. _

"_Had work to do?" Clark questioned, tilting his head. _

"_Not really," Oliver began. He trailed off when he saw the wedding invitation on the table. Clark was curious why he stopped speaking and followed his gaze, smiling when he saw what Ollie was looking at. _

"_You're coming to the wedding, right?" he asked. _

"_Of course," Oliver answered. "I think Chloe would have my head if I didn't." _

"_I can see that," Clark said, unable to hold back a laugh._

"_Actually," Oliver continued slowly, "The wedding is why I'm here."_

"_Ollie," Clark joked, "You do know that the wedding isn't for a couple of months, right? I mean, I know getting a good seat is important, but this is pushing it a little."_

_This elicited a smile from Oliver, who had come to appreciate Clark's understated sense of humor over the years. _

"_Very funny, Boyscout," Oliver said finally. "Actually, I came to talk to you about the wedding." _

"_Me?" Clark asked, now curious. Oliver was unusually stiff and when their eyes met, he could see anxiety in those brown depths, an emotion that Clark never associated with the usually confident Oliver. _

"_Yeah," Oliver admitted. "I was wondering … I was actually wondering if you had a date for the wedding yet." _

"_A date," Clark echoed, finally putting the pieces together. Was Oliver here to ask him to the wedding? Maybe this was his way of stopping all the flirting and taking it further. "No, I don't," he finished. "Why?"_

"_I was just thinking that maybe," Oliver stated, "If you're interested …"_

_It was an interesting experience, to see Oliver nervous and stammering like a teenager. Clark took pity on him, and moved to sit next to the blond. _

"_Oliver," he interrupted, "Would you be my date to Chloe's wedding?" _

_Oliver's jaw dropped and he met Clark's gaze. Quickly regaining his composure, he pouted. "Way to go steal my thunder, Kent." _

"_Well, I figured that if I had to wait for you to ask, we might miss the wedding," Clark teased. _

"_I was getting there," Oliver protested. _

"_So you were," Clark conceded. "But do I get an answer at least?"_

"_I don't know," Oliver said, pretending to consider it. "You did ruin my moment." He then smiled. "But I do like a man who can take charge." He winked, causing Clark to blush. "So yes, of course." _

"_Great, it's a date," Clark declared, his smile widening. Oliver smiled back at him. He couldn't believe that they were actually going to do this. But then, doubts began to fill his mind, and his smile faded. _

"_What's wrong?" Oliver asked, worried, noticing his mood shift. "Don't tell me you're having second thoughts already."_

"_No, it's not that," Clark said quickly. "I want to go with you. It's just … is a wedding the right place for a first date? What would Chloe say?" _

"_First of all, the wedding won't be our first date," Oliver informed him. "I'm not waiting months to go out on a date with you. I figured that if this went well, I could ask you out on a real date. As far as Chloe is concerned, I know she'll be fine with it, because I asked her."_

"_You asked her?" Clark repeated, amused. "What, did you call up my mother and ask for her permission too?" But instead of laughing, Ollie ducked his head, a blush forming. Clark's eyes went wide. "Seriously? You asked my mother?"_

_Shrugging, Oliver said, "She's your mom, Clark. I know we haven't even gone out yet, but I know already that I want more than just a fling. I needed to see if she was okay with me." _

"_My mom likes you," Clark said gently, flattered that Oliver would take all the trouble just to be with him. He was also a little grateful that he had told her about his feelings for Ollie. "And all she really wants is for my happiness." _

"_That's what she told me too," Oliver confessed. "In fact, I think she knew why I was calling before I told her." _

"_She's mom," Clark said simply. "She knows everything." _

"_I think you're right," Oliver agreed, laughing. A silence fell between them, but Clark was the one to break it. _

"_So, Queen, are you going to ask me out already or do I have to do everything in this relationship?" Clark questioned, keeping his tone light. _

_Ollie grinned. "I've never seen this pushy side of you. I think I like it." Clearing his throat, he continued, "Would you like to go to dinner with me, perhaps tomorrow night? I can pick you up at 6?"_

_Clark took Ollie's hand in his and squeezed it gently. "I'd like that." _

_At that, Ollie relaxed and squeezed Clark's hand. _

_As their eyes met, Clark knew that this would be the start of something amazing. _

He had been right. Their first date had gone well, and it had just taken off from there. Now, two years after their first date, they were getting married. Clark had no regrets.

"Oh, Clark," Chloe sang, bringing him back to reality. "You looked a little lost. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," he promised. "I guess I got caught up in my thoughts."

They exchanged smiles. Before Clark could say anything more, a third voice interrupted them.

"Are we all ready?"

Clark and Chloe turned toward the sound, which ended up being none other than Lois Lane. His cousin, Kara, followed her inside the room. They were both actually his bridesmaids. Since he had already picked Chloe for the best woman, he decided to go with Kara and Lois too. The most important people in his life were women and Clark knew that there was nobody else he wanted standing by him.

"Yup, I think we're all set here," Chloe chirped.

"And how does the actual person getting married feel?" Lois teased, looking pointedly at Clark.

"I'm ready," Clark assured her. "I was a little nervous, but I think I'm okay now."

"Nothing wrong with being nervous on your wedding day, Smallville," Lois proclaimed.

"That's what Chloe said," Clark told her.

"That's 'cause my baby cousin is smart," Lois said, grinning. "I mean, I was nervous too."

"Yeah?" Clark said. Lois was not one to admit weaknesses so he appreciated that she was telling him this.

He had been surprised when Lois and Bruce got together. Bruce had fallen for the pretty brunette when she interviewed him. A date turned into a relationship, and Lois had found that even when she discovered he was Batman, she didn't want to walk away. Bruce had his own trust issues, but when he realized that Lois was not leaving, he let her in completely.

Clark had been right when he said that one day she'd get used to the whole double life thing, except she had gotten used to it with a different hero. Oh well, if she had stuck with Oliver, Clark wouldn't have ended up with him, so he couldn't regret their break-up.

Besides, Lois was happy with Bruce; in fact, the duo had gotten married just 6 months ago. Clark had been Bruce's best man, which explained why he didn't know Lois had expressed any anxiety before the wedding.

"Definitely," Lois was saying, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Anyway, if it makes you feel better, that fiancé of yours is just as freaked out, so you're not alone."

That did make him feel better.

"Lois," Chloe said, "How do you know this?"

"I went to check, of course," Lois explained.

"You mean you went to snoop," Chloe corrected.

"That she did," Kara informed them, speaking for the first time, since she got there. Chloe and Clark burst into laughter at the look on Lois's face.

"Same difference," she said finally, not seeming the least bit apologetic. "The majority of the guests are here too. I saw your mother interacting with them. By now, they should all be here, so I really do think it's show time."

"Let's go then," Clark told them. The four of them made their way outside, and Clark smiled to himself.

He was definitely ready.

In another place, Oliver was as anxious as Lois mentioned. He was excited too, but this was a big moment, and he had butterflies in his stomach.

"Don't worry," his best man, Hal Jordan, told him. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Yeah, I guess," Ollie agreed. It was uncharacteristic of him to act this way, but considering that it was the most important day in his life, he figured he was entitled.

"Dude, you and my amigo are getting hitched," Bart exclaimed. "This is going to be awesome!"

Even Ollie had to smile at that. He was marrying Clark, something that he wanted to do for a long time. Any anxiety he had was because he wanted this day to be perfect.

It was Ollie who had proposed, and he hadn't been as nervous as he was that day he went to Clark's apartment, ready to ask him to Chloe's wedding.

Back then, he even called Clark's mom to ask for her permission. When he was about to propose though, he flew her into Metropolis and asked her in person. After Clark had said yes, he took him out to dinner and invited her along as a surprise. To say that his fiancé was delighted was an understatement.

After months of planning, the big day had finally arrived.

"I just talked to Lois," a new voice said, and Oliver smiled when he saw Bruce, one of his groomsmen make his way inside the room. He was constantly reminded why the other man was so good at being Batman. Nobody ever noticed when he entered or exited a room. "Apparently, the guests are all here, and we should probably get out there." Taking a look at Oliver's face, he asked, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Oliver answered, realizing that the statement was truer than he would've believed minutes ago.

"So we should probably head out, take out positions and everything," Hal suggested, and the rest of the three agreed.

"I'll see you guys out there," Ollie told them. He watched as Bruce, Bart, and Hal exited. Taking a deep breath, he made his way outside too.

Clark and Ollie had come to a decision to have their wedding outdoors. Seeing all the decoration, he realized they made the right decision. Their friends had done an amazing job, and he greeted a few of the guests while he made his way to the front, where a gorgeous arch, decorated with large flowers, stood.

He took a moment to watch the guests settle down and take their seats. It wasn't an overly large wedding, but they just wanted all their closest friends and Ollie was pleased with the results.

The music began, and Ollie watched as Bart and Kara, Bruce and Lois, and finally, Chloe and Hal made their way down the aisle, taking their positions next to and across from Oliver.

There was a pause, and everyone turned their head. Oliver's grin widened when he saw the person everyone had been waiting for. Clark stood there, arm in arm with his mother. Martha Kent had wanted to give her son away, and as she was the only parent that was still alive on both their sides, they couldn't turn her down.

Since he was definitely not a normal bride, they didn't use the traditional music, but made sure to choose a different type of song than the one that was playing before.

As Martha and Clark made their way down the aisle, Oliver felt as if his heart would burst from the love that he was feeling toward the gorgeous man walking toward him.

The steps he took toward him were almost unconsciously made, and as Martha handed her only son over, she whispered, so only Ollie could hear, "Take care of my little boy, Ollie."

"I will," he said, just as quietly.

"Welcome to the family, Oliver," Martha told him.

He smiled at her, and took Clark's hand, his soon-to-be husband grinning at him.

They walked the rest of the way together, until they were standing in front of the reverend. Clark had surprised Oliver by finding Andrew Stern, none other than the reverend who had performed Oliver's parents' wedding. It turned out that not only was the man alive, but he agreed to perform their wedding.

"We are gathered here today," he began, "in the presence of family and friends to witness the union of Clark Kent and Oliver Queen." He continued, giving a short, but sweet speech, on marriage, even mentioning the fact that he had married Ollie's parents. "If anyone has just cause why these two should not be wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace," he finished.

Since there was silence, he went on, "Oliver, do you take Clark Kent to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for to have & to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness & in health, to love & to cherish, till death do us part?"

"I do," Oliver said.

The reverend continued, "Do you, Clark, take Oliver Queen to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have & to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness & in health, to love & to cherish, til death do us part?"

"I do," Clark said confidently.

"Now for the rings," Reverend Stern announced. Chloe and Hal handed them the rings.

"I believe that Clark and Oliver had written their own vows," the minister stated.

Clark took the cue to speak first. "Oliver," he said, slipping on the ring. "When you came into my life, I was at a point in my life where I feared I would always be alone. But you changed that … you changed _me_. You were always there for me, as a friend first, and later on as a lover, and with you, I know that I'll never be alone. You are the most beautiful, smart, and generous person I've ever met and I feel lucky every day just to have you in my life, to be the one that you chose to spend the rest of _your _life with. I will spend the rest of my life loving you, just like you deserve. This is my solemn vow."

'I love you,' Oliver mouthed. If he had taken a look around, he would've noticed that a few people, including Chloe, and Lois were tearing up. Even Bart was sniffling, though he tried to hide it. Taking Clark's head, he slid the ring onto Oliver's finger. In a louder voice, he said, "From the moment I met you, I knew you were something special, Clark Kent. Your kindness, and your unwavering belief in others always inspired me to be the best person I could be. I've never met someone like you, who is so beautiful both inside and out, and you have my solemn promise that I will spend the rest of my days loving you, cherishing you, and making you happier than you've ever been."

They gazed into each other's eyes, and for a moment, it felt like nobody else was there but the two of them.

"Then with the power vested in me, by the state of Kansas, I now pronounce you married," Reverend Stern declared. "You may now kiss the groom."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Oliver joked, before pulling Clark into a gentle kiss. They pulled away after a moment, greeted with applause.

"I am pleased to present you Clark and Oliver Kent-Queen," Reverend Stern announced.

There was more applause and congratulations but Clark and Ollie were still focused on each other. They were married. Finally.

Slowly, everyone made their way to the reception. It was a lot of fun, everyone getting a chance to mingle.

"Excuse me," Chloe said, standing up. Her voice caused everyone to quiet down. "Can I please have everyone's attention?" Clark and Oliver watched her, and she winked at them. "As the best woman, I have a right to give a speech, and you all have to listen."

This caused laughter. "For those of you who don't know me, I'm Chloe Sullivan. I have known Clark and Oliver for a long time," Chloe continued. "Clark's been my best friend for over a decade, and Oliver has become a close friend over the years as well. It was a surprise to many people when they got together, but I have to say, I've never seen either one of them happier than they have been with one another." She shot them a warm smile, and they smiled back at her. "I've seen them have their shares of ups and downs, and trust me, when you have two people as stubborn as Oliver and Clark, there are some downs." More laugher ensued. "But they always made it through, which is what I admire about them. I love them both and I wish them the best for the future." She lifted her champagne glass. "To Clark and Oliver!"

"To Clark and Oliver!" everyone echoed.

Chloe toasted her glass with the rest of the table, as well as Clark and Oliver themselves, who personally thanked her for the speech, and took turns with giving her a hug.

There were a couple more speeches, including Hal and Clark's mother, but everything was enjoyable.

Before they knew it, the DJ was calling Clark and Oliver on the dance floor for their first dance as a married couple.

Holding hands, Clark and Oliver made their way out. Pulling Clark into his arms, Oliver smiled as the crooning voice of Michael Bublé filled the area.

"_You're a falling star, you're the getaway car, you're the line in the sand when I go too far, you're the swimming pool, on an August day, and you're the perfect thing to say." _

"Hey there," Oliver said softly.

"Hi," Clark whispered. "Can you believe it? We're married."

"Yeah, we are," Oliver agreed. He smiled cheekily. "You think you can handle being stuck with me for the next fifty years or so?"

"I think I can handle much longer than that," Clark promised, as they swayed to the music.

"Good, because you don't really have a choice," Ollie teased. Growing serious, he said, "I love you, Clark Kent-Queen."

"I love you too, Oliver Kent-Queen," Clark told him, "Always and forever." Their lips met in a kiss.

This wasn't the end of the story. No, it was just a new beginning, and Clark and Oliver would face the journey together.


End file.
